Super Saiyan Anger
Super Saiyan Anger (スーパーサイヤ人怒り; Sūpā Saiya-jin Ikari; lit. "Super Saiya person Anger"), simply referred to as Super Trunks by all anime supplementary material, is a Super Saiyan transformation assumed by Future Trunks through the power of intense rage during the conflict with Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the alternate timeline. In the manga this form does not appear, with Future Trunks instead using the similar strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form. History During the mid-finale of the fight against Black and Future Zamasu, Black and Zamasu had easily dominated both Goku and Vegeta, which only left the much weaker Future Trunks. Zamasu and Black berated and mocked Future Trunks for the terrible things that had to happen to his homeworld, and that they happened because of his time travelling. They claimed that had he not traveled back to save Goku from his heart virus, Black would've never wanted to seek out his body, and that the future world would permanently remain as bleak and dark as it was always supposed to be. They then berated him that people had died because of this reason. Future Trunks, furiously angry, immediately ascended Super Saiyan 2 and began transforming. The power and energy was immense as thunder shot down, the energy going all the way up to the sky. Once the transformation was complete, he was in Super Saiyan Anger, who was ready to destroy Black and Future Zamasu. Description How to Use Little is known about the power to assume Super Saiyan Anger. It is guessed that the user must at least have Super Saiyan 2. They then must have witnessed an absolutely terrible, or remembering such, or being mocked by someone to trigger rage. Once the emotions trigger, intense, extreme and incredible rage expels throughout the user, followed by a large uproar in energy and ki. Once the transformation is finished, they will have accessed Super Saiyan Anger. Super Saiyan Anger, upon first usage, causes the user to lose consciousness as their eyes are pure white. The form will seem to have a mind of its own and the user will act upon their form's instincts, and they will not be able to power down. However, once the user realizes their actions and regains consciousness, the white eyes will reappear and they can easily assume almost complete control over the form--at least in Future Trunks' case. This also allows them to power down when they want since they have control over the form. Upon transforming after the first time, their muscles will bulk up and they will be supposedly in Super Saiyan Third Grade, before their muscles bulk down to normal size and they will be in Super Saiyan Anger. Appearance The user will appear mostly vastly different from their Super Saiyan 2 form. The first important notable feature is that their hair, all strands and bangs completely stick up and their hair is even more golden than previous forms, like Super Saiyan 3. Another interesting feature is that when the aura is not present, it will not fade to the yellowish-white color, much like Super Saiyan 3 as well. Their skin color will almost exactly remain the same in their base form. It appears that muscle mass may or may not change, as Future Trunks' bare arms when in the form were not shown. When not in consciousness, the eyes are pure white. When consciousness is regained and the form is controlled properly, the irises come back and change to a blueish-green. When in aura, the aura is thick just like Super Saiyan Blue and Rosé. The aura almost looks like an inverted color of the Super Saiyan Blue's aura. The aura is a double aura, and the golden thickness surrounds the user while a bright, sea-like blue glow surrounds the user inside the aura. A white outline surrounds the blue glow. They will also have very dense, big jolts of frequent glowing bio-electricity that is even more bluer than Super Saiyan 2's and 3's. When in aura their skin color will also brighten. The aura illuminates the golden color of their hair heavily as well. Power The power of Super Saiyan Anger is also mostly unknown. While Future Trunks' power was comparable to Future Zamasu, he was no match for Black in his base and Rosé form. However, after he obtained Super Saiyan Anger he gained a massive power boost. Black, who was in the superior Super Saiyan Rosé had to go on the defensive, including Future Zamasu. The form was powerful enough to hurt Black in his divine form, and was also powerful enough to also knock back Future Zamasu. In Super Saiyan Anger, Future Trunks is far more powerful than Future Zamasu due to Future Zamasu's power only being comparable to a Super Saiyan 2. It's heavily safe to assume that Super Saiyan Anger is much stronger than Super Saiyan 3, as Super Saiyan 3 wouldn't have hurt Black in his Rosé form. An interesting feature is that Future Trunks was somehow able to sense Goku and Vegeta, and Vegito, despite them being in Super Saiyan Blue which doesn't let anyone near them sense them unless they have godly levels of power. It can be assumed that Super Saiyan Anger has godly levels of power because of this. However, the form alone is not nearly as strong as Super Saiyan Rosé, and in extension, Blue. Black and Future Zamasu were only beat down because of the surprise from Future Trunks' uproar in power. Together with Future Zamasu, Future Trunks was defeated in his form off-screen, and Black had easily recovered two massive, explosive attacks from Future Trunks in the form twice. The form is also not strong enough to knock an extremely powerful character with godly power out of a transformation, as the form was not strong enough to knock Black out of his Rosé form. Stamina, strain, energy and ki consumption as well as any other drawbacks have not been confirmed with Super Saiyan Anger so far. Variations * 'Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan Anger '- Achieved when the user has Super Saiyan Anger and absorbs the life force of everyone on a planet. = Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play